


Bond

by Sibylz



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon在一个意想不到的地方遇到了一个人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bond

　　他能真切的感受到毒素正从肩头的伤口蔓延至全身，缓缓侵入他的血液。季节从来不会影响到他的体温，但是此刻，他觉得体内有一团烈火灼烧着他的身体、他的神经，还在一步一步夺去他的意识。  
　　他正在死去，而这个过程他刻骨铭心的熟悉。  
　　“你活该，Damon，这就是你应得的下场。”耳边一个声音从很远的地方传来，把他从头热引起的晕眩中拉入现实，Damon虚弱地睁开眼，Stefan双手环抱，正冷冷的看着他。  
　　这一次他当然不会再上当了。  
　　“哦得了吧，能不能来点新鲜的？”Damon嘀咕道。  
　　没理会沉默在一边的Stefan，他从上衣口袋摸出手机，手机屏幕上有一道深深的爪印，Damon泄气地把手机扔到一边，而Stefan依然还站在原地。  
　　“你还想干什么？给我念祷告词？”Damon没好气的说。  
　　“你为什么要来这里？”Stefan问。  
　　Demon没理他，Stefan好像不在意能否得到答案，继续自言自语（这啰嗦程度跟真Stefan真是没什么区别）。  
　　“你为什么要去找狼人的麻烦呢？嗯？”  
“你解开了Elena的认祖归宗，你不想面对我们，然后就跑去送死，这就是你解决问题的方法吗？”Stefan的声音里透着浓浓的嘲讽。  
　　“一个世纪过去了，你依旧那么软弱，习惯选择容易的方式。”  
　　“你……”  
　　“够了！”Damon狂躁地打断Stefan，牵扯着肩膀的伤口一阵剧痛，他握紧拳头等待痛感减轻，而Stefan悲伤地看了他一眼，然后消失了。  
　　赶走他弟弟啰嗦的幻影并没有让他感觉好一点，因为接下来还会出现更多的人，趁他心理防线脆弱来深入透彻地分析他阴暗负面的那一面。  
　　Damon躺在草堆上，不想移动分毫，因为他每一个轻微的动作都会产生难以忍受的疼痛，狼人毒素已经开始入侵他的骨骼。  
　　这个破破烂烂的废弃农场仓库里满是灰尘，温暖的夕阳透过破烂的屋顶照射在他的身上。  
　　这可真是个安静的死法。在荒无人烟的郊外农场（上帝才知道这个鬼地方到底在哪），变成一具死状比他“生”前的样子更加可怖的可怜吸血鬼尸体。  
　　Stefan或许还会觉得他躲到了什么别的角落，而根本不去尝试找他。或许他会在几十年，甚至几百年后找到他僵硬的尸体随意掩埋在某个垃圾场……  
　　说他是懦夫也好，有一种方法正好能除去一切麻烦，而这次没有任何人可以阻拦他了……Damon喘着粗气，他仍然能感到阳光在尽力温暖着他永远不可能温暖起来的身体，他的手指轻轻摩挲着左手食指上的日光戒指……  
　　“嗨，想自杀的吸血鬼，需要我帮忙吗？”突然，不远处传来一个戏谑的熟悉声音。  
　　Damon瞬间就认出来了是谁，但是，怎么会是他？  
　　模糊的视野里出现一个人，他歪头看着Damon，嘴角勾起一个消遣的笑。  
　　“原来还被狼人咬了一口。哦，别担心，我已经帮你报仇了。”他说。  
　　　Damon看着正在打量自己的Klaus，心里的困惑甚至让他头昏的症状减轻了一些。  
　　为什么是Klaus的幻影出现在了他临死的关头？  
　　为什么不是烦人的Stefan，或者是Elena、Ric，甚至Caronline都行……  
　　“为什么……最后出现的是……你？”Damon没有意识到自己把脑中所想说了出来。  
　　　Klaus的笑容更深了，他凑近Damon的耳朵，冰冷的吐息缠绕在他的脖颈间，低沉的嗓音蛊惑人心：“也许是你想活下去，我的血能治愈你，记得吗？”  
　　　Damon虚弱地点头，Klaus继续在他耳边问道：“那你想活下去吗？”  
　　“我……不知……道，”Damon费力回答道，他连说话的力气都快没了，“就算……我想，你……也只是……幻影……”  
　　“你这话可真伤我的心。”Klaus假惺惺地说。  
　　“事实……上，由你……陪我……到最后……也没那么……糟。”Damon咧开一个难看的笑。“至少……你……不对我所做的一切……评头论足。”  
　　Klaus轻笑一声，说了一句什么，但是Damon已经听不到了。他感到毒素终于流入他的心脏，血液沸腾，他沉寂了一百多年的心脏如擂鼓一般剧烈跳动着，仿佛活过来了一样，但是他明白，死亡已经降临。  
他的意识被黑暗吞没殆尽。  
  
  
二、  
　　Damon一直都很好奇另一个世界是什么样子，兴许他还能碰到几个熟人。  
　　Damon睁开双眼，他还躺在农场乱糟糟的草堆里，露天的屋顶有几滴水珠正快速下降，眼看就要掉在了Damon的脸上，Damon的身体比大脑更快做出了反应——Damon不可思议的看着离他一米处的那一小滩水渍。  
　　他还是吸血鬼，他还没有死。  
　　昨晚的记忆正慢慢在他脑中重组——被狼人咬伤，漫长而痛苦的毒发过程，恼人的Stefan幻影，Klaus……Klaus……  
　　昨晚的Klaus并不是幻影，Damon惊讶地意识到。而他救了自己一命。  
　　但这一点都不合理，Damon拨开被撕破的衬衣，肩膀上没有一丝曾经有个恶心伤口的痕迹。  
　　他第一次受伤，Stefan花费了沉重的代价才换来那瓶救命之血。这一次Klaus没有任何理由再次救他。  
　　除非……他又在计划什么阴谋。  
　　Damon感到有什么很重要的东西就在那，但这会儿总是抓不到。  
　　空气中一丝极淡的血腥味吸引了他的主要注意力，Damon用拇指抹了抹唇边，一片干涸的血渍还残留了一些在他嘴边。  
　　Klaus的血液。  
　　Damon用舌头舔了一下嘴角……瞬间，一种难以言喻的美妙感觉从他的味蕾散布到全身，勾起了他身体里摆脱不去的深切饥饿感，同时牵起了大脑角落里一些朦胧片段……  
　　他记得这个味道，不是在昨晚，而是在某个深夜，头热和虚弱差不多夺走了他所有的生机之时，这个香甜诱惑的味道就这么滑入他的喉咙，比他尝过的任何人的血液都要甘美。  
　　该死，Damon用衣袖狠狠地擦着嘴角，Klaus给他带来的影响正以他控制不了的方向发展。  
　　“喔，睡美人终于醒了。”  
　　这是当然，Klaus怎么可能这么简单就走了。  
　　Damon转过头，Klaus正悠闲地靠在门边，一般情况下，他会用他尖锐的讽刺还击一下，但是他现在真的没这个心情。  
　　“你想要什么？Klaus。”Damon平静地问。  
　　Klaus笑吟吟地慢慢踱步到他跟前，Damon下意识退了一步，他立马意识到了自己的动作。蠢蛋！他在心里暗骂自己，在Klaus面前露怯是他永远都不想做的一件事。  
　　“你难道在怕我吗？”Klaus的声音里透着满满的愉快。  
　　Damon故作轻松地扯出一个假笑，“当然怕了，谁不怕你呢。”  
　　Klaus绿色的瞳孔盯着Damon，像是能看透他的一切，怪异的沉默包围着他们。  
　　对于Klaus，Damon一直有种自己永远不愿承认的归属感，这种感觉在这一段时间更加强烈。Damon尽量不去想起第一次痊愈时所带的唯一副作用，那个荒诞而旖旎的梦。  
　　Klaus打破了沉默：“我昨晚救了你一命，你不应该感谢我一下吗？”  
　　Damon当然知道他要的绝对不止是感谢，但是他讨厌Klaus那种漫不经心的轻松语调。  
　　“好吧，嗯，谢谢亲爱的Klaus大人救了我一条小命，我感动得无以复加，因为我永远都回报不了您的那份伟大的恩情。”Damon干巴巴地朗诵道。  
　　“那好。”Klaus说，“你报答我的时候到了。”  
　　什么……？  
　　Damon挑眉看着Klaus意味深长的笑容，有种不好的预感。  
  
  
三、  
　　Damon终于想到那是什么了，在他的头脑完全清醒后，虽然Klaus什么都没说，但这一切都不用推理。  
　　Klaus正在制造混血儿。  
　　Damon当然不会相信他只是恰巧路过这个离市区50英里的荒芜之地，而之前他对于Rebekah扔掉他所有Elena的血液的说辞，以及他对于治愈Elena的急切，都只是演戏而已。Damon对此已经习以为常，实际上如果有机会，他还想给他颁个艾美奖。  
　　“这个镇有多少个狼人？”Damon正和Klaus站在一个高地，俯视着这个小得几乎不能称作镇的地方。  
　　Klaus跟他对视了一眼，眼睛里闪烁着狂热的光芒,  
　　“所有人都是。”Klaus的语气甚至带有一丝庄重的意味。  
　　太阳已经下山，Klaus用电话指挥着已经被他转化过的混血儿。  
　　Damon还在消化这个惊人的消息。开什么玩笑，若是这个镇所有人都是狼人，那起码有一两百个。任Klaus有多么强大的力量，也不可能把他们一网打尽。但是Klaus看起来似乎胸有成竹。  
　　“John、Steve和Anna先呆在我的车里，你和Thomas过来。”Damon听到Klaus对着电话命令。  
　　Thomas……这不是咬伤他的那个狼人么？  
　　Klaus刚挂掉电话一分钟，两个混血儿便出现在他们面前。  
Damon认出了两人，这正是他昨晚碰到的那一群中的两个，Klaus一定是在他受伤之后找到了这群狼人，并转化了他们。  
　 “草药熬好了没有？”Klaus问。  
　“已经好了，附子草和马鞭草都在同一间房子里，很方便就能拿到。”Thomas回答。  
　　“很好。”Klaus露出满意的笑容。  
　　“这群狼人是一支古老的血脉，他们的变身更加痛苦，也更加狂暴。”Damon意识到Klaus是在对自己说话。  
　　“这个小镇有一个规定，每到月圆之夜，他们便要全部聚集在一起，喝下一种抑制草药，直至变身之夜结束。”Klaus继续说道。  
　　“当我结束他们的痛苦时，他们会感谢我的。”他宣布道。  
　　Damon不可置否地撇了撇嘴，“变成奴隶，他们真‘幸运’。”  
　　Klaus对Damon的讥讽没有任何反应，“现在Thomas和Barney都已经转化成了混血儿，一走近狼人就会被发现，所以我有个想法……”他说。  
　　Damon警惕地发现三人的目光都集中到了他身上。  
　　“Damon，”Klaus用这种语调说话通常都没好事，他取出一双胶质手套戴上，从一个袋子里拿出一截绳索——马鞭草的味道刺激着Damon的鼻腔。  
　　“你得做一下诱饵了，伙计。”  
  
　　Damon被Thomas和Barney架住手臂，他的身体完全使不出一丝力气，手腕上的马鞭草绳索腐蚀着他的皮肤，痛得要命。他开始佩服起自己的逆来顺受，Klaus绑住他时他甚至没心情去反抗。  
　　“你们就不能用普通绳子吗？我可以装作那是马鞭草，我的演技可是一流。”Damon虚弱地建议道。  
　　“不行，月圆之夜的狼人鼻子非常灵敏，我甚至不确定能不能用你骗过我们身上的吸血鬼气味。”Thomas拒绝得十分干脆。  
　　Damon在心里狠狠地咒骂了一下想出这个馊主意的Klaus。  
　　大概过了一个世纪那么久，两个混血儿停下了脚步，Damon就这么随意被扔在了地上。  
　　“吸血鬼？”  
　　Damon感觉到敌意像箭一样刺在他身上，他微微抬起头，被几百双狼人的眼睛盯着让他感到一阵晕眩。  
　　“镇长，我需要更多的马鞭草。”Damon听出了Thomas声音中的一丝紧张。他也有些紧张，这可是一大群随便谁都能置他于死地的生物，鬼才知道这一次Klaus会不会再救他一次。  
　　“去草药房取，先把他关起来，等明天再处理他。”镇长说。  
　　Damon又被粗暴地扯了起来，他们渐渐远离了狼人群。如芒在背的糟糕感觉完全消失之时，Damon记起了一件事——他并没有被Klaus催眠（虽然他不知道为什么），眼下是一个绝好的机会。  
　　“你们可以取下绳子了，拖着我走可不轻松。”Damon说。  
　　“可是，Klaus没有下过可以放开你的命令。”Thomas说。  
　　“但是他也没说不能放开我，你们的重点并不在我不是吗？”  
　　Thomas没说话，Damon知道他在征求Barney的意见。  
　　“还是放开他吧”Barney说。“拖着他走确实不轻松。”  
　　Thomas犹豫了一会儿，最后还是抽出一把小刀，割断了绳索。  
　　“你得跟我们呆在一起。”Barney说。  
　　“好好好，我保证。”Damon说，他抚摸着手腕上慢慢愈合的灼伤，马鞭草的药效消失得很快，他活动了一下颈部和手腕关节,是时候给孩子们上堂课了……  
　　第一课，也是最后一课，千万别随意解开一个吸血鬼的马鞭草枷锁。  
　　两个新生混血儿甚至没反应过来要用吸血鬼新本领来追他，Damon已经远远把他们甩出了视野范围之内。  
  
  
三、  
　　入夜的小镇异常安静，Damon快速扫视着窄小的街道两旁，他最需要的就是赶紧离开这个鬼地方，他很快看到广场边的一辆银色宝马。  
　　谢天谢地，这个小镇并不是什么原始部落。  
　　就在Damon抬手准备砸碎车窗时，寂静的广场突然响起一个警惕的声音。  
　　“谁在那？”  
　　Damon心里一紧，迅速闪身到旁边一个窄小的暗巷。  
　　一个狼人从广场旁的一栋房子里走出来，他警觉地观察着四周，深深地吸了一口气，然后皱了皱眉头。  
　　Damon看到他缓缓向暗巷走近……如果只有一个人的话，他的胜算还是很大的，Damon握紧了拳头……  
　　忽然，他身后一阵劲风袭来，一个巨大的生物从他身后窜出来，把他扑倒在地，它硕大的爪子用力拍在Damon嘴上，对Damon呲出锋利的犬齿，把他从喉咙间发出的声音堵了回去。  
　 　Damon瞪大眼睛看着趴在他身上这头黑色巨狼，它伏在Damon身上完全掩盖住了他的身体，它肯定有普通狼的两倍大，纯粹而强大的力量隐藏在柔顺光滑 的黑色皮毛下，紧绷的身躯散发出令人战栗的危险信号。它用不属于动物的眼神俯视着Damon，金黄的瞳孔里透出熟悉的狡黠……  
　　Damon突然意识到了它，不，应该是他是谁。  
　　狼人还在往这边走，不远处传来一声不耐烦的叫喊：“Mikey，你还在那边干什么？满月就要开始了。”  
　　“我好像闻到了吸血鬼的味道。”Mike一边用鼻子嗅了嗅，一边回道。  
　　“怎么可能。”另一个人走到喷泉边，向四周猛嗅了几下，“我没闻到。”  
　　Mike挠挠头，“可能是我的错觉。”  
　　“行了行了，快点走吧，迟到会被训的。”  
　　两人终于走远，Damon松了口气，狼离开了他的身体。Damon坐起身，拍了拍身上的灰尘。  
　　黑色巨狼转变成人形——Klaus捡起地上的一件深蓝色浴袍，披在身上。Damon知道他有狼人血统，但是能变成一头真正的狼？这可是他怎么都没想到的。  
　　Klaus掐住他的下巴撞上墙壁，碰得他后脑生疼。  
　　“嗷！”Damon嘶声喊道，“所以你是想亲手解决我吗？”Damon的口气玩世不恭。  
　　“不，Damon。”Klaus倾身向前，在他耳畔轻声说。他的呼吸侵略性地在Damon脖子间游移，Damon神经绷紧，他根本丝毫反抗不了全盛时期的Klaus。  
　　“我要告诉你一个秘密。”  
　　Damon全身僵住了，因为他颈间正抵着两颗尖牙。利齿划过皮肤的触感让Damon全身竖起高度戒备，而在他还没来得及做出反应之前，脖子传来一阵痛感——这个混蛋在吸他的血？！！  
　　“嘿！”Damon大吼一声，试图移开脖子，但老练的猎人又怎会允许自己的猎物从网中逃离，Damon挥舞过来的拳头下一秒就被摁在墙上，另一只手被扭到了背后。  
　　Damon被Klaus死死的压制住，他感到自己的血液已经被抽干了一半，他终于清晰地体会到了被吸血是什么滋味了，他甚至没了心思去理会自己又中了狼毒这件事……  
　　“你知道吗，血脉是个很奇妙的东西。”  
　　Klaus说，终于从他颈间松开尖牙，面对着Damon，Damon能清晰地看到他金色的冰冷瞳孔里闪烁的愉悦和欲望的光芒。  
　　失血过多并没让Damon感到有多难受，更让他不习惯的是被制服却无力反抗，Klaus离他前所未有的近，而手边的力量也毫无松懈。  
　　“不仅是心理上，生理上的联结也十分紧密。”Klaus继续补充，“而一个吸血鬼与他的始祖，除了共死以外，还有另外一种亲密的联系。”他的话吸引了Damon的注意力。  
　　“什么联系？”好奇心驱使Damon问道，更让他几乎忘了自己的处境。但是Klaus又怎么会让一切进行得这么轻易。  
　　“哎呀，你又中毒了。”Klaus好心地提醒，好像忘记了他就是罪魁祸首。  
　　“想要我的血吗？”Klaus的声音变得低沉，像是伊甸园那条狡猾的蛇。  
　　Damon愤怒地瞪着他，他感到头晕一阵阵袭来，熟悉的疼痛正欲慢慢开始折磨他。  
　　Klaus弯起一个邪气的笑，“想要的话，就自己来取。”  
　　Damon不可置信地看着Klaus咬破自己的舌头，鲜血从他的嘴角边慢慢地溢出来。  
　　这是唱哪一出？？这个天杀的疯子！！！  
　　任何词语都不能形容Damon此刻的心情，但是这些都不是主要。身处地狱的感觉他一天经历一次就够了。  
　　Damon看着猩红的血液染在Klaus红润的嘴唇上……那个梦……不，那就是个该死的梦而已……  
　　鲜美的气味刺激着他过于灵敏的嗅觉，这些纷乱的杂念只在他脑海中存在了三秒，他当然不想真正的死去，所以即使他要……  
　　Damon用力吻住Klaus的唇，贪婪地从他嘴里汲取救命之血，他吮吸着Klaus的舌头，甜美的液体滑入他的喉管，沁入他的血管。  
　　上帝，这比他想象中要美好太多。  
　　它们净化了正在他身体里肆虐的狼毒，却更加的深入，勾起了他原始的欲念。  
　　Klaus的伤口愈合很快，这一切开始演变成单纯的唇舌纠缠。Damon不再受制于Klaus，他的手抱住Klaus的后颈，用力向自己挤压。嘴唇被牙齿碰破了皮，过于大力的亲吻带着些许刺痛，但是他一点也不在意。  
　　这还不够……这还不够……  
　 　欲火烧遍了他身体每一个角落，甚至比狼毒更加强烈地掠夺着他的理智。Damon近乎绝望地吻着Klaus，两人的身体紧密贴合，从Klaus身上传来的 冰凉温度极具诱惑力，Damon记得在那个荒诞的梦里，Klaus冰冷光滑肌肤贴着自己的美妙触感，Klaus是怎么把自己狠狠地压在床上……那个春梦太 过鲜活，Damon现在终于不得不承认，他天杀的一直想念着这些！他渴望着Klaus真正触碰他的感觉。  
　　衣物太过于碍事，“嗤啦”一声，Damon的衬衫已经碎成两片，Klaus从Damon的下巴一路吻下，Damon喘息着偏过头，他感到Klaus含住他的喉结，冰冷的舌头舔吻着敏感的骨节。欲火像电流一样，沿着他的脊椎一路冲上神经末梢。  
　　Klaus的唇慢慢移到了颈边，毫无预兆的，Damon的颈动脉又一次被尖锐的牙齿咬破……  
　　操！这个狗娘养的混蛋又他妈咬了他一口！！Damon哪管那么多，他拽住Klaus的手腕一口咬下去，Klaus没有阻止他，两人分享着对方的血液，Damon就像一个新生儿一样，毫无节制地吸吮着Klaus的手腕，试图榨干他身上的每一滴血。  
　　“停下。”Klaus的声音如雷一般唤醒了Damon的理智，他甩开Klaus的手，洒在他手上的那一部分依然在无声地发出诱惑的申请。  
　　这并不是生理或心理作用，而是一种他似乎永远也摆脱不了的联结，它存在在他的血液、骨骼、灵魂中。  
　　Klaus舔去手指上damon的血，遗憾地说：“在更早之前，这更容易辨认出来，肯定是因为越到现代，血液越稀薄的缘故。”  
　　Damon一直沉默着，Klaus对他有性吸引这个事实仍然冲击着他，即使Klaus说这是强制产生的联系，但要是他内心深处其实真的在迷恋面前这个邪恶的始祖怎么办？因为这个部分太过真实，它如此强烈地牵扯着他的欲望，让他已经分不清楚其中的区别。  
　　“你要告诉我秘密是什么？”Damon其实已经知道答案，他甚至说服不了自己Klaus在玩什么诡计，  
　　“我想你已经知道了。”Klaus说，“你是我的血脉，Damon。”  
  
  
四、  
　　被附子草削弱力量的狼人们痛苦地躺在地上，抓住他们变成了一个非常简单的活儿。  
　　“我恨你。”Damon真诚地对Klaus说，他瞬移到一个试图逃跑的狼人面前，掐住他的脖子往Klaus身上扔去。  
　　Klaus抓住狼人的胳膊，喂了他一小管血，然后拧断了他的脖子。  
　　“我知道。”Klaus笑眯眯的说。  
　　“知道为什么吗？”  
　　“是不是因为我是一个邪恶的坏家伙，在用各种方式把你们折磨透后，你却发现了一个永远都不能杀掉我的理由？”  
　　“真聪明。”  
　　Damon刚闪过一个狼人挥过来的爪子，又差点被背后的一个人抓到，他语气嘲讽地抱怨：“你为什么不叫其他几个来帮忙，他们不是你的廉价劳动力么？”　  
　　“让他们杀自己的亲人和朋友？你真的觉得我有那么恶毒吗？”Klaus说。  
　　Damon耸耸肩，表示不予评论。  
　　“看，”Klaus指着一地的狼人尸体，“其实我们俩也是一对好搭档。”  
　　“哈哈。”Damon夸张地干笑两声，“我早就跟你说过了不是吗。”  
　 　他看着Klaus放倒最后一个狼人，拿起手机开始打电话。这绝对是他过得最精彩的两天了，Damon想。不仅多次跟死神擦身而过，一个小时前他正在跟把 他的生活搅得天翻地覆的Klaus在一个脏兮兮的小巷里激情热吻，而现在他还在跟Klaus一边聊天一边帮他“大开杀戒”，自然得好像前一个小时的事从未 发生过。  
　　他不应该适应得这么好，他得离开这个地方。  
　　“我能离开了吗？这里实在是太无聊了。”Damon说，  
　　Klaus挂掉手中的电话，“当然。”他答应得异常爽快。  
　　Klaus的脸忽然在他眼前出现，他捉住Damon的下巴面对着自己。Klaus的眼睛深邃幽深，Damon移不开视线。  
　　“你不能以任何方式跟任何人说起这些混血儿的任何事，知道吗？”Klaus不容置疑的命令完全支配着他，他不情愿地点点头。  
　　“我相信我们很快会再见的。”Klaus近在咫尺的笑容里藏着什么，他一定还有事没告诉他。但Damon此刻没兴趣深究，他只想回到可爱亲切的神秘瀑布镇，喝上一大瓶伏特加，然后把这一切都抛到脑后。  
　　“不，我们不会。”Damon露出一个迷人微笑，转身就走。他突然想到了一件事，又转过头。  
　　“能借一下你的车吗？我的坏掉了。”Damon问，他其实没指望Klaus真的借，但是他惊讶地看到Klaus把钥匙递给他。  
　　“记得还给我，这是我最爱的一部车。”他听见Klaus叮嘱道。  
　　得了吧，Damon接过钥匙，他才不会还呢。  
  
【完】


End file.
